Fun At The Pool
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Son Goten had just completed a tough and rigorous semester of college. He decides to relax and tan by a pool that was recently built near the house his family stayed. He has plans for going out on a date with a girl that night, however, he has other thoughts when he sees his beautiful mother, Son Chi-Chi, in a swim suit...


It had been a fantastic day, heck: it had been a great week! Son Goten was at long last on his summer break. After a strenuous term of studying and a restriction on drinking and dating imposed by his mother, Goten could now release himself and had begun dating girls for the previous five nights, drinking more than he should have, but enjoying it and not minding the morning headaches too much. His secret was: wake up as late as possible, eat a huge breakfast, and spend the remainder of the day by the pool, drinking plenty of water.

And so he was reclining on the lounge chair, taking pleasure in the warmness of the sun and working on his tan. Once in a while, he liked to rub the sweat from his abdomen, appreciating the sensation of his powerful abs beneath his hands. He was looking good and he knew it.

He caught a sound and glanced up to spot his mother, Son Chi-Chi stroll out in her black bikini.

Goten had not seen his father for years ever since Son Goku had left them at the World Martial Arts Tournament to train Uub. After Son Gohan had married Videl, he had moved out to stay with her and their daughter, Pan. So the only ones staying at home were Goten and Chi-Chi.

As Chi-Chi headed towards him and the pool, she smiled at him and steadily began to submerge in the water.

"My, it's warm!"

"Sure is, kaa-san."

Goten smiled and returned back to his reverie, deciding where he should take his date out for the night. He eventually decided to take her to a new bar that his friends recommended him to check out. He smiled again and glanced up, watching his mother swim in the water. Without even knowing it, he began to stare at her, not as his mom, but as a female. And as such, she appeared damn hot. She had had Goten when she was thirty years old, but now, at the age of fifty-one, she did not look a single day above the age of 30. Her legs were gorgeously shaped, her upper legs were lengthy and firm and her light colored skin appeared young and unwrinkled and—

"What the heck am I doing?" Goten thought. "This is my mother!"

But he could not help appreciating her curvaceous figure, observing the muscles working while she swam. She glanced up at him and smiled again, but this time Goten's face flushed. She also had an attractive face. She had full lips, a small nose, large black eyes, and beautiful long straight black hair.

Goten shook his head as if it would help him get rid of these thoughts and attempted to think of what he was going to do tonight, but his mother's body kept popping up. And to his alarm he could sense some pre-cum on his solidifying cock.

"You're going out tonight?"

Goten nearly choked, startled to hear his mother's voice so near to him. He glanced up once again and noticed her in front of him, smiling and drying herself off with her towel.

"Uhm, yes, I think... Yes."

She nodded and reclined on the lounge chair beside his. She got on her stomach and loosened her top piece, tossing it on the ground.

"You don't mind, do you? I don't want tan lines."

"Yeah, sure. I mean: no. Sure..."

She smiled and placed her head on her arms, staring at her son. She could not be certain, but it seemed like he had an erection. Could it be because of her? Probably not... But she wanted to find out.

She rotated around and sat up, staring at her son who avoided looking at her, not wanting to be caught looking at her bosoms. But it was too late. They were too alluring. They were not very huge, but solid looking just like a young woman's tits. The nipples were erect and Goten wanted to feel them, desperately. But he turned his gaze to the pool instead.

Chi-Chi smiled as she noticed that his manhood had grown larger. So it really was her! She had long thought her husband, Goku, no longer gave her attention because she had lost her beauty due to age. She also knew that Goku was a nut for training and becoming stronger so his obsession on it could have also been the reason, but she was never sure. However, now she knew that she still appeared attractive enough to arouse a 21 year old male! Even her son…

"Nice eight pack, Goten," she said while looking at his flat stomach.

"Thanks..."

Goku's abs had always been her big turn-on. She enjoyed the feeling of the rippling flesh on her palm. Without thinking about it, she reached out her arm and placed her fingers on her son's abdomen. Goten stared at his mother, unsure of how to react or of what she was doing.

She enjoyed touching his muscle, hot by the sun, damp by the sweat and firm by the muscles. She continued stroking her son's abdomen for a little while.

"Kaa-san?"

"Shhh, it's fine, Goten, don't worry..."

Steadily, her hand advanced to his trunks and down to his groin. And soon she was touching her son's strong stiff mahood.

"Kaa-san! I... I'm sorry, I just..."

"You just what?"

Goten thought of what to say. What could he say? He decided the truth was the best way to go.

"I'm just so turned on."

She grinned and rose up.

"Mind your language. I'm gonna have to _clean your mouth_ now..."

Goten was about to ask what she meant, but she moved fast and straddled him, taking hold of his head with both hands. Then she bent down and kissed him.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
